Je voulais seulement qu'on m'aime
by Dyssery
Summary: Garry ne l'aimait pas ? Eh bien, elle le ferait changer d'avis ! Après tout, sa grande sœur rouge lui avait confié un secret : une formule magique. Une formule infaillible.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Bienvenue sur ce petit OS centré, comme le laisse deviner l'illustration, sur Mary._

 _Quand un ami m'a fait tester ce jeu pendant des vacances, j'ai adoré l'ambiance. Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je l'ai téléchargé, et je n'en ai pas décollé avant d'avoir débloqué toutes les fins. Ib est l'un de mes gros coups de coeur, je conseille à tout le monde de se le procurer._

 _Moi qui aime tant les happy ends, j'ai eu la chance de débloquer_ Promise of reunion _en premier. Pourtant, le sort de Mary laisse une saveur douce-amère. Saveur qu'on retrouve dans le_ Forgotten Portait _. Alors j'ai voulu jouer encore sur cette saveur douce-amère. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, si je pense que la vision de cet OS n'est qu'une chimère, ça ne change rien au fait que je ne peux pas haïr Mary. C'est un personnage tragique pour lequel j'ai de la compassion, au même titre que Garry, lorsqu'il trouve son journal après avoir détruit sa toile._

 _Les inconditionnels reconnaitront les clins d'oeil, de même que le dialogue du coffre à jouets, directement transcrit du jeu._

 _Mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même ce qu'il en est._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Je voulais seulement qu'on m'aime**

« Loves me. Loves me not. Loves me. Loves me not… »

Des notes enfantines, fredonnées au détour d'un couloir.

« Grande sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? »

Une petite fille adorable venait de poser ingénument cette question. De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules chétives, encadrant son visage de poupée éclairé par d'immenses yeux bleus. Sa petite bouche rosée se tordait en une moue interrogative. Sa longue et ample robe vert émeraude voletait autour de ses jambes tandis qu'elle avançait à petits pas sur la moquette carmin. Elle serrait précieusement dans ses bras une poupée assez laide, à la peau bleue, aux cheveux en ficelles noires, et dont les yeux rouges et globuleux mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Mary ? C'est juste une comptine. »

La voix douce et suave qui venait de répondre appartenait à une magnifique jeune femme. De longs cheveux d'un brun chaleureux entouraient ses traits nobles et gracieux. Ses yeux écarlates emprisonnaient le regard de leur éclat. Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine. Jusqu'à la taille. Le haut de son corps émergeait d'un tableau adossé contre un mur et ses jambes disparaissaient dans une brume incertaine à l'intérieur de la toile.

« Une comptine ?

\- Oui. Elle se chante avec une fleur normalement, mais je n'en ai pas.

\- Une fleur ? Tu veux que je te prête la rose que m'a donnée papa ? »

La dame en rouge eut un sourire attendri et caressa la chevelure d'or du petit ange.

« C'est gentil Mary, mais cette fleur est bien trop précieuse pour cette comptine.

\- Comment ça ? »

L'étrange jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants à la meilleure façon d'expliquer le jeu à la fillette. La façon qui la ferait le plus rêver.

« Vois-tu Mary, se décida-t-elle finalement, ce n'est pas une chanson ordinaire. C'est une formule magique. Si quelqu'un te donne une fleur, il faut que tu la chantes enlevant délicatement chaque pétale. Loves me, un pétale, loves me not, un autre, jusqu'à ce que la fleur n'en ai plus. Si tu enlèves le dernier pétale en disant loves me, alors la personne qui t'a donné la fleur t'aimera pour toujours. »

Les yeux de Mary brillaient. C'était merveilleux ! Elle qui craignait tant qu'on puisse ne pas l'aimer, il lui suffirait d'une fleur !

Mary repartit en sautillant. Un jour, des gens viendraient de l'extérieur, et maintenant qu'elle connaissait la comptine, ils seraient forcément ses amis !

Et elle et ses amis pourraient rester together for ever !

* * *

Mary pleurait. Elle pleurait en serrant contre son cœur la rose jaune que papa lui avait offerte. De toute façon, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, alors pas de raison d'être malheureuse ! C'est ce qu'elle se répétait alors que d'énormes sanglots résonnaient dans le couloir.

Elle avait été si contente quand Ib et Garry avaient répondu à son invitation et étaient venus la rejoindre dans son monde ! Au début, elle pensait leur dire tout de suite qui elle était, mais quand Garry lui avait demandé si elle venait aussi de la galerie, elle avait bafouillé et il avait pris son début d'explication pour une confirmation, et après elle n'avait plus osé rétablir la vérité. Alors elle était partie avec eux pour chercher la sortie. Ce serait super s'ils pouvaient l'emmener avec eux dans le monde réel ! Après ça, elle ne serait plus vraiment une peinture, et ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais menti, pas vrai ?

Mais voilà. Garry avait trouvé un livre de papa. Il avait vu son portrait. I heard Mary's secret.

Elle l'avait su tout de suite. Les tableaux l'avaient prévenue quand Ib fouillait une autre pièce. Et elle avait eu peur, très très peur, alors elle avait sorti le couteau à peinture qu'elle avait ramassé plus tôt. C'est vrai qu'elle avait effrayé Ib avec, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Son amie n'aurait jamais dû partir sans elle !

Et puis Garry était arrivé. Il l'avait poussé si fort qu'elle était restée face contre terre sans bouger. Depuis le début, il n'en avait que pour Ib, ce n'était pas juste ! Depuis le début, il… il ne l'aimait pas !

Et maintenant ils étaient partis tous les deux, en la laissant derrière.

Alors Mary pleurait roulée en boule sur la moquette.

« Je veux seulement qu'on m'aime ! » sanglota-t-elle à sa rose.

* * *

Mary était une petite fille forte et débrouillarde ! Elle allait les faire changer d'avis, juré, promis !

Une poupée bleue la guidait vers Garry et Ib. Ils étaient descendus profond ! Jusque dans la zone du carnet à dessin ! Mary en était très fière, c'est elle qui avait tout dessiné. Elle aurait aimé que papa vienne la féliciter, mais papa ne venait plus les voir depuis si longtemps. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise qui aurait pu le mettre en colère…

Mary appela. Elle entra dans toutes les maisons. Mais elle ne vit personne et personne ne lui répondit.

Elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer, mais se retint avec toute la volonté dont un enfant peut faire preuve. Si Garry la voyait pleurer, il la prendrait pour un bébé et ne voudrait plus jamais jouer avec elle…

Et puis alors qu'elle avait presqu'abandonné, elle les trouva dans la maison du cœur jaune. Ils lui tournaient le dos, penchés au-dessus de son coffre à jouets rose bonbon. Elle allait leur parler quand elle se rétracta. Garry ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle parce qu'elle était une peinture, s'il la voyait, il la pousserait encore. Elle devait trouver autre chose.

C'est alors que Mary repensa à la formule magique. Garry avait une rose, il suffisait qu'il la lui donne et alors… Non, il avait été très clair sur ce point, aucun d'entre eux ne devait donner leur rose à qui que ce soit, alors il ne la lui donnerait pas… Donc… il fallait qu'elle la prenne ! C'était tout simple !

Ou peut-être pas…

Mais si… Si elle les poussait dans le coffre, ils tomberaient dedans, et avec un peu de chance, ils perdraient leurs roses dans la chute !

* * *

Mary avait un peu peur. Elle avait suivi son plan, mais elle était sûre que Garry la détestait encore plus maintenant. Et elle ne trouvait pas la rose bleue !

La petite fille blonde sentait les larmes se presser derrière ses yeux, il faisait trop sombre dans le coffre à jouets, elle ne trouverait jamais…

Et puis soudain, alors qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir, une poupée s'approcha timidement.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un cadeau pour moi ? »

Elle s'était exclamé sans réfléchir, tant elle était soulagée, mais Ib et Garry l'avait entendue, et l'adulte avait l'air en colère.

La petite poupée lui tendit avec fierté une belle rose rouge. La rose d'Ib. La déception frappa Mary de plein fouet, mais elle réussit à ne pas le montrer.

Sois forte Mary, pensa-t-elle, tu peux y arriver !

« Yay ! C'est si joliiii ! Je peux l'avoir ? Oh, merci ! »

La poupée bondit de contentement. Elles étaient vraiment mignonnes !

« Mary ! »

Garry venait de l'interpeller. Contrairement à elle, Garry était un adulte. Avec ses cheveux gris bleutés un peu longs qui masquaient son œil gauche et son manteau tout déchiré, ses grandes sœurs disaient qu'elles le trouvaient délicieusement ténébreux et irrésistible. Mary ne comprenait pas bien ce que cela voulait dire. Elle le trouvait juste très beau. Mais Garry avait l'air tellement fâché qu'il lui faisait peur.

« Ib ! Garry ! Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » commença courageusement Mary.

Elle espérait se conduire en bonne petite fille, à se préoccuper de leurs problèmes. Mais Garry garda le silence.

« Mais de toute façon, regardez ! Je viens d'avoir ça ! C'est joli, pas vrai ? continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, en montrant la rose.

\- Mary… Cette… cette rose, répondit cette fois Garry, à son grand soulagement.

\- Huh ? …Ahh ! Tu veux dire que c'est celle d'Ib ! Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vue !

\- Mary, s'il te plait. Rends-la à Ib. »

Ib, Ib, Ib, pourquoi toujours Ib ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

« Huh… Je me demande, reprit-elle avec un air malheureux. Ib, tu veux la récupérer ?

\- Oui. »

La petite brune aux yeux rouges, exactement comme ceux de sa grande sœur, la regardait cachée derrière Garry. Mais elles étaient amies ! Amies, amies, amies ! Ib serait peut-être jalouse si Garry se mettait à bien l'aimer, mais elle devrait s'y faire !

« Ben, hummm. »

Mary hésitait. Il fallait que ça marche. C'était sa seule chance.

« Tu veux échanger la rose de Garry ? »

Le jeune homme eut l'air complètement abasourdi par la demande. Mary crut qu'elle devait s'expliquer. Elle avait peur qu'il devine ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les formules magiques, c'était sûrement comme les vœux, il fallait qu'elles restent secrètes.

« La rose de Garry est bleue, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime le rouge, et tout, mais j'aime le bleu encore pluuus ! » dit-elle avec précipitation.

Puis prise d'une inspiration subite :

« Vous voyez ? Cette poupée est bleue aussi ! Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas mignonne ? ajouta-t-elle, toute contente de sa trouvaille. Même Ib a dit qu'elle était mignonne, plus tôt ! Vous vous souvenez ? »

La poupée sautilla, ravie.

« Alors ? On échange ? »

Garry laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Garry, murmura plaintivement Ib.

\- ….C'est…. »

Garry était tout blanc. Encore plus que d'habitude, encore plus que quand il voyait des têtes de mannequins…

Il s'avança, et Mary eut très peur qu'il la frappe. Mais au lieu de ça, il dit :

« Compris. S'il te plaît, donne-moi la rose d'Ib en échange de la mienne.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… »

Il lui tendit la rose bleue et Mary s'en saisit avec joie, lui laissant de bon cœur la rose rouge.

« Hi hi…. Yay ! Jolie jolie fleur ! »

La blondinette se mit à rire de plaisir en quittant la pièce. Ç'avait marché ! Garry lui avait donné une fleur ! Bon, elle l'avait un peu forcé, mais elle était sûre que la formule magique fonctionnerait quand même !

* * *

« …Loves me, loves me not. Loves me, loves me not. Loves me ! »

Mary était si heureuse ! Garry allait enfin l'aimer, comme Ib ! Tout irait bien maintenant, et ils seraient together forever tous les trois ! Elle éclata d'un rire enchanté.

« Yay ! Maintenant je peux ! »

Maintenant elle pouvait leur demander de les accompagner dans le monde réel ! Mary se mit à courir joyeusement en direction de la sortie. Elle les attendrait devant, elle s'excuserait. Tout irait bien, Garry l'aimait bien maintenant.

* * *

La blondinette commençait à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? Elle avait envie de découvrir le monde réel le plus vite possible, et eux ils trainaient ! Mais un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête. Les chaussures d'Ib claquaient sur le sol. Mary se mit à sourire.

« Ib ! Te voilà ! Allez viens, il faut y aller ! »

Mais son amie se figea dans le couloir. Et son regard fissura l'assurance de Mary.

« Ib ? »

La petite brune aux yeux flamboyants se jeta sur elle en hurlant :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Mary ? Pourquoi ? »

Mary ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ib lui criait dessus. Choquée, secouée dans tous les sens par la poigne étonnamment forte d'Ib, elle la regarda sans comprendre.

Ib avait le visage couvert de larmes. Ib pleurait. Ib criait.

« Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de ma rose ? Pourquoi Mary ? POURQUOI ? »

Mary commençait à avoir peur. Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi Ib était dans cet état ? Les poupées bleues lui avaient-elles fait du mal ? Où était Garry ?

Où était Garry ?

« Ib, lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Il était si gentil !

\- Calme-toi, je ne… !

\- Je sais qu'il t'a rejeté mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

\- Faire quoi ? Ib, s'il te plaît…. !

\- Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas à avoir aussi peur, je pensais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance quand même…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, qui a peur …. ?

\- Je voulais qu'on t'attende, mais toi tu…

\- Ib, arrête… !

\- POURQUOI TU L'AS-TUÉ, MARY ?

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Mary chuta lourdement au sol après avoir finalement réussi à s'arracher à la prise d'Ib. Mais plus que par sa chute, elle restait sonnée par ce que la brune lui avait dit.

Elle leva un regard craintif sur son amie. Et rencontra un regard perdu, haineux et désespéré.

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

Mary sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle se leva d'un bond et bouscula Ib pour s'enfuir, poursuivie par des accusations auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien.

Trouver Garry. Elle devait trouver Garry. Il l'aimait bien, maintenant. Ensemble ils calmeraient Ib, puis ils rentreraient tous les trois dans le monde réel.

Elle courait, tout entière concentrée sur son objectif. Elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans la zone du carnet à dessin, prenant le chemin inverse pour le coffre à jouet. Elle courait, suivant la piste de pétales bleus qu'elle avait elle-même laissée. Elle courait et criait le prénom de Garry, priant pour que l'adulte lui réponde.

Et soudain il fut face à elle.

Une expression de pur soulagement s'étala sur le visage de la blondinette. Garry était là ! Il se reposait juste un peu, assis les yeux fermés contre un mur. C'était normal qu'il soit fatigué, il avait soutenu Ib tout le long de leur visite dans le monde de papa.

Mary vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller trop brusquement mais elle avait besoin de lui.

« Garry ? »murmura-t-elle.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il dormait vraiment profondément.

« Garry, réveille-toi, » lui demanda-t-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Il restait désespérément immobile. Mary commençait à avoir peur.

« Garry, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-elle en lui secouant le bras. Ce n'est pas grave si tu préfères Ib, réveille-toi ! Garry ! Garry ! »

Ses mouvements firent basculer l'adulte sur le côté. Lentement. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd. Et resta sans bouger. La joue sur le sol. Les yeux clos. Le corps désarticulé.

Mary regardait Garry, horrifiée. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger du tout.

« Non. Non non non non non, Garry ? Garry ? Garry ! Tu devais juste bien m'aimer ! Garry, je t'en supplie ! Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi ! Garry ! GARRY ! »

Elle se mit à le secouer convulsivement, incapable de réfléchir, l'esprit comme embrumé.

« Mary… »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, comme un petit rongeur sur le terrain de chasse d'un oiseau de proie.

« Grande sœur…souffla-t-elle avant d'avaler péniblement sa salive.

\- Mary…

\- Il devait bien m'aimer… Je suis tombée sur loves me, il devait bien m'aimer, tu l'as dit, il devait bien m'aimer !

\- Mary, je suis désolée.

\- Il devait bien m'aimer ! Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Mary, ce n'était qu'une histoire… »

Enfin frappée par la vérité, Mary resta muette tandis que sa grande sœur rouge la prenait dans ses bras. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était remise à pleurer.

Au milieu des sanglots, elle gémit :

« Je voulais seulement qu'on m'aime… »


End file.
